


Granica

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine i Kise byli szczęśliwi w związku, jednak wypadek Daikiego, w którym chłopak został pozbawiony możliwości chodzenia, diametralnie go zmienił. Nie chcąc stać się ciężarem dla ukochanego, uparcie próbuje go od siebie odtrącić, jednak wygląda na to, że Ryouta nie chce łatwo dać za wygraną.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granica

  
  
  
    Siedząc przy oknie i obserwując bawiące się na podwórzu dzieciaki, popijałem niedawno zaparzoną kawę z odrobiną whiskey, przygryzając maślane ciasteczka, które dostałem od Kagamiego. Te posypane cukrem smakowały mi bardziej niż te, które polał czekoladą. I chociaż nigdy nie przepadałem za takimi przekąskami, jedzenie ich sprawiało mi coś w rodzaju przyjemności. Zajadałem je ze smakiem, pijąc jedną kawę za drugą, chcąc pozbyć się męczącej mnie nieustannie senności.  
    Obok mnie, na niewielkim okrągłym stoliku, leżały nieruszone tabletki. Niebieskie, żółte i czerwone pigułki. Tych ostatnich nienawidziłem, były tak duże, że ledwie potrafiłem je przełknąć. Wszystkie czekały, aż je zażyję, ale nie miałem na to ochoty.  
    Ból i tak już nie robił na mnie wrażenia.  
    Jeden z biegających po podwórzu chłopców przewrócił się na betonowym chodniczku i zdarł kolano. Po okolicy rozniósł się jego głośny płacz. Patrzyłem, jak jego matka podbiega do niego i zaczyna tulić w ramionach. Szybko się uspokoił, zupełnie jakby wystarczył ten jeden matczyny dotyk, by rana przestała boleć, by przestała mieć znaczenie.  
    Odłożyłem kubek na stolik i westchnąłem cicho, spoglądając na telewizor. Na kolorowym ekranie przewijało się życie podobne do tego na podwórzu. Film dokumentalny o okrutnych bestiach zamieszkujących naszą planetę, niszczących powoli świat, w którym żyją. O ludziach.   
    Sam byłem taką bestią. Ciemnoskórą, o granatowych włosach i oczach, której dłonie splamione były niewinnością, z której obdarłem tego, którego kochałem. Ile potrzeba czasu, by złamać komuś serce, a ile, by zasklepić jego ranę? Jak wiele sił potrzeba, by kogoś zapamiętać, a jak wiele, by zapomnieć?  
    A ty? Dlaczego wciąż przychodzisz do mnie, codziennie pukasz do moich drzwi, uśmiechasz się, jakbym nigdy nie odebrał ci tego, co tak sobie ceniłeś? Dlaczego upierasz się przy tym, by stać u boku kogoś takiego jak ja? To nie jest bajka o Pięknej i Bestii, nie będzie szczęśliwego zakończenia ani dla ciebie, ani dla mnie.  
    Więc czemu? Czemu wciąż to robisz, Ryouta?  
    I dlaczego za każdym razem wpuszczam cię bez słowa?  
–    Daiki?- Słyszę twój głos za sobą. Nie odwracam się, wiem, że stoisz w progu kuchni.- Obiad gotowy, chodź zjeść.  
    Podchodzisz do mnie i zerkasz na moją twarz, zapewne chcąc się upewnić, że nie śpię. Nie patrzę na ciebie, wciąż obserwuję dzieci za oknem. Mimo to kątem oka dostrzegam, jak odgarniasz swoje blond włosy za ucho, przygryzasz lekko wargę, z odrobiną niepokoju spoglądając na nietknięte tabletki.  
–    Prosiłem, żebyś się nie objadał ciastkami – mówisz z łagodnym uśmiechem, zabierając talerzyk i kubek. Wiem, że twoje następne słowa dotyczą leków. - Weźmiesz je po obiedzie, dobrze?  
    Nie odpowiadam. Mam świadomość tego, że muszę je zażyć, ale cierpię tego. Wolę cierpieć, niż znów czuć się otumaniony, przygaszony. Beznadziejne uczucie. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Ty też nienawidzisz tych tabletek, nie lubisz, gdy je biorę. Ale i tak mnie do tego namawiasz.  
    Idziesz do kuchni z naczyniami, a potem znów wracasz do mnie. Na krótką chwilę kładziesz dłonie na moich ramionach, jakbyś tym gestem nakazywał mi pożegnać się z dziećmi, które obserwowałem. A potem chwytasz za rączki wózka, na którym siedzę, i zawozisz mnie do kuchni.  
    W pomieszczeniu roznosi się przyjemny zapach przypraw, których nie znam. Na stole rozłożone są już talerze i miseczki z posiłkiem. Podsmażany ryż z warzywami, curry, kalmary w panierce. Do tego szklanka mrożonej herbaty.  
–    Co powiesz na popołudniowy spacer?- pytasz z uśmiechem, zasiadając naprzeciwko mnie.- Ładna dziś pogoda, moglibyśmy przejść się do parku, co ty na to?  
–    Może być – odpowiadam cicho, chwytając za pałeczki. Rozłączam je z cichym trzaskiem, obserwuję delikatny pyłek, który unosi się i po chwili znika w powietrzu.- Smacznego.  
–    Smacznego!- Uśmiechasz się do mnie, jakbym co najmniej wyznał ci miłość.  
    Właśnie... kiedy ostatnio powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham? Zdaje się, że to było jeszcze przed wypadkiem. Gdy cieszyłem się każdym dniem mojego życia, każdą chwilą spędzaną z tobą w zaciszu naszego mieszkania, każdą grą 1on1 na boisku. Gdy grałem zawodowo w koszykówkę, ciesząc się popularnością równającą się z Michaelem Jordanem. Oczywiście, sława nie była dla mnie czymś ważnym. Chciałem po prostu robić to, co kocham. Najwspanialsze słowa uznania słyszałem zawsze z twoich ust. Tak było do czasu wypadku.  
    A potem kazałem ci się wyprowadzić. Zabrać swoje rzeczy i nigdy nie wracać. Nie chciałem cię dotykać, słyszeć, oglądać.  
    Nigdy cię nie kochałem, po prostu wykorzystałem fakt, że jesteś we mnie zakochany!  
    Najbardziej bolesne słowa, jakie wypowiedziałem, największe kłamstwo w moim życiu.  
–    Nie smakuje ci?- słyszę twoje pytanie.  
–    Smakuje – wzdycham.- Zamyśliłem się.  
–    Hmm... Będę musiał pilnować, żebyś nie dotykał ciastek przed obiadem – mruczysz z uśmiechem, upijając łyk herbaty.- A może odwiedzimy Kagamicchiego?  
–    Po co mu przeszkadzać?- Próbuję się wywinąć. Nie lubię spotykać się z Kagamim. Nie po tym, jak widziałem jego łzy, jak słyszałem jego głośny płacz na szpitalnym korytarzu, przed salą, w której leżałem.  
    Gdy dowiedział się, że już nigdy z nim nie zagram.  
    Nie, to nie był płacz. To było wycie. Wycie osamotnionego wilka, którego pozostawił towarzysz.   
–    Na pewno się ucieszy, słyszałem, że ma dzisiaj wolne.- Patrzę, jak z apetytem zajadasz się ryżem z warzywami. Zawsze lubiłem na ciebie patrzeć, szczególnie wtedy, gdy jadłeś. Wyglądasz tak... niecodziennie.  
–    Więc na pewno zaplanował sobie dzień – mówię, próbując kalmara. Najlepiej ci wychodzą. Chrupiąca panierka, smaczne połączenie przypraw.- Pyszne – komentuję. Choć straciłem chęci do życia, choć nadal twoja obecność jest dla mnie kłopotliwa, wciąż nie mogę pohamować komplementów.   
–    Tak się cieszę! Bałem się, że je troszkę przesoliłem!- śmiejesz się.   
    Resztę posiłku kończymy w milczeniu. A przynajmniej ja nic nie mówię, ty opowiadasz o swojej pracy. Narzekasz na fotografów i reżysera serialu, w którym grasz. Krzyczy na twoją młodszą siostrę, która poszła w ślad za tobą i została modelką. To jej pierwsza rola, wciąż się denerwuje, a wasz pracodawca nie pomaga.  
    Relacjonujesz mi swój poranek. Uśmiecham się lekko, gdy słyszę, że potknąłeś się o dywan, chłonę informacje o tym, co zjadłeś na śniadanie i co sprzątałeś w kolejności. Zawsze słucham cię z uwagą, zapamiętuję wszystko, nawet, jeśli nie chcę. Mój umysł sam zbiera o tobie dane, jak program automatyczny, aktualizujący się przy każdej rozmowie.  
    Po zjedzeniu zabierasz się za mycie naczyń. Siedzę na swoim stałym miejscu, na którym poruszam się bezustannie całymi dniami, czekając, aż ułoży mi się w żołądku. Muszę nakarmić organizm lekami, uwolnię się od nich dopiero za kilka miesięcy, choć coś czuję, że po tym czasie będę musiał zacząć brać coś na wątrobę, tyle tego świństwa zażywam.   
    Pomagasz mi założyć rozpinany sweter, a potem zabierasz klucze i wyprowadzasz na korytarz. Patrzę, jak zamykasz nasze – teraz już tylko moje – mieszkanie, a potem prowadzisz do windy.  
    Pogoda jest naprawdę ładna. Słońce świeci jasno, grzeje ciepło, a wiaterek przynosi delikatne ukojenie. Rozkrzyczane dzieciaki na podwórzu budują w piaskownicy zamek, bawią się w dom i rodzinę, odgrywają scenki, których scenariusz każdy wymyśla na bieżąco. Widząc nas, zaczynają machać małymi rączkami i szczerzyć się w uśmiechu pozbawionym minimum jednego zęba. Uśmiecham się do nich i odpowiadam na ten wesoły gest, choć mam ochotę się rozpłakać.   
    Ryouta, czy tobie nadal nie zależy na tym, by mieć dziecko? Czy zamierzasz do końca swojego życia męczyć się u mojego boku, nie otrzymując nic w zamian? Chcesz zmarnować sobie życie, które może być o wiele piękniejsze i weselsze? Bez płaczu, bez cierpienia, pełne miłości i opieki, którą może ofiarować ci ktoś, kto jest do tego zdolny?  
    Ja już nie mogę tego robić. Nie mogę cię chronić. Nie mogę nosić cię na rękach, jak dawniej, ani kochać się z tobą, jak robiłem to dwa lata temu.   
    To tak bardzo boli. Wciąż próbuję cię od siebie odpędzić. Krzyczę, jak bardzo cię nienawidzę, jak bardzo uprzykrzasz mi życie, jak działasz mi na nerwy. Obrażam cię, ubliżam ci, obdzieram z godności i dumy. Czasem nawet rzucam w ciebie czymś, co mam pod ręką.   
    A ty za każdym razem czekasz, aż się uspokoję, wciąż z tą samą miną – bez uśmiechu, ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, ale nie wyrażając smutku. Zupełnie, jakbyś na te chwile wyłączał wszystkie emocje, niczym robot, którego przestawiono na inny tryb. A potem znów się włączasz, uśmiechasz lekko, zaparzasz mi herbatę i siedzisz przy mnie, wyglądając tak łagodnie, jakbym nigdy nie okazał ci negatywnych uczuć.  
    Naprawdę mnie to męczy. Ponieważ wciąż próbuję naprawić swój błąd. To ciało, które okazało się nie być na tyle silne, by walczyć. Przegrałem. Zostałem pozbawiony możliwości chodzenia, pozbawiony możliwości dawania ci tego wszystkiego, czego jeszcze nie zdążyłem ci ofiarować.   
    Ja tylko próbuję cię od siebie uwolnić. Dać ci wolność, dać ci radość, której już nigdy nie zastaniesz w moim mieszkaniu. Chcę dać ci rodzinę, która gdzieś tam na ciebie czeka, to szczęście posiadania kogoś, kto nie będzie dla ciebie ciężarem.  
    Chcę, żebyś odszedł. Żebyś znalazł to, co utraciłeś przy mnie.  
–    Odejdź – szepczę, kiedy zatrzymujesz się przy ławce w parku i siadasz na niej.  
–    Dopiero co przyszliśmy – mówisz, jak zawsze udając, że nie masz pojęcia o co mi chodzi.  
–    Przestań to robić, Ryouta – wzdycham ciężko, patrząc na spacerującą nieopodal parę. Trzymają się za ręce, trącają się ramieniem, śmiejąc i od czasu do czasu przystając, by się pocałować.- Zrozum, że przy mnie nie czeka cię nic dobrego. Sprawy nie ułatwia fakt, że jestem mężczyzną. Teraz, na dodatek, niepełnosprawnym. Wszystkie uczucia we mnie wypaliły się, kiedy lekarz powiedział, że nigdy więcej nie stanę na własnych nogach. Jak wyobrażasz sobie życie ze mną? Codziennie będziesz mi usługiwał i opiekował się mną? Do samego końca? Przecież ja już nic nie mogę ci dać. Ani miłości, ani troski, ani nawet odrobiny szczęścia. Zmarnujesz się tylko przy mnie. Powinieneś znaleźć sobie jakąś kobietę, doczekałbyś się dziecka...  
–    Jestem gejem.  
–    No to faceta – wzdycham cierpiętniczo.- Takiego, który byłby w stanie ochronić cię przed natrętnymi fankami, uciekać z tobą, gdy gonią cię na ulicy wielbiciele.  
–    To niemożliwe, Daiki...  
–    Przecież nie zabiję się, gdy odejdziesz!- przerywam ci ze złością.- Sam sobie poradzę, do cholery! Ty po prostu masz ruszyć z życiem, a nie stać w miejscu! Nie rozumiesz, że marnujesz się przy mnie?! Że tylko tracisz czas na coś, co nie ma sensu?  
–    Tylko ty widzisz to w ten sposób – mówisz spokojnie.- Daiki, ja nie pokocham nikogo innego.  
–    Nie możesz być tego pewien, nigdy nie wiesz, co się wydarzy! Jestem tego doskonałym przykładem!  
–    Zastanawiam się, jak mam ci to wytłumaczyć – wzdychasz cicho, rozglądając się po parku, jakby szukając podpowiedzi.- Nie uważam, bym marnował czas, przebywając u twojego boku. Właściwie, to czuję się spełniony.  
–    Bo co, bo spełniasz dobry uczynek, opiekując się niepełnosprawnym?- burczę pod nosem, złoszcząc się na ciebie coraz bardziej.  
–    Nieważne ile razy będziemy przeprowadzać tę dyskusję, zawsze skończy się ona tak samo.- Patrzysz na mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem.- Nie przemówisz mi do rozumu, a i ja nie wpłynę na zmianę twojego zdania. Właśnie to jest bez sensu, Daiki. Nie uważasz? Upierasz się przy tym, że nie będę szczęśliwy, dopóki od ciebie nie odejdę, ale ja wiem, że będę, jeśli tylko zostanę u twojego boku. Wierzę w to, że pewnego dnia odzyskasz sprawność...  
–    Lekarz powiedział...  
–    A nawet jeśli nie – uniosłeś głos, patrząc na mnie znacząco, dając mi do zrozumienia, bym ci nie przerywał.- To mogę opiekować się tobą aż do końca moich dni. Nie obchodzi mnie, co uważasz za słuszne, nie pod tym względem. Możesz nazwać mnie egoistą i upartym idiotą, ale nie zmienię zdania. Kocham cię, Daiki. Nic tego nie zmieni. Ani twoja niepełnosprawność, ani twój rozum, ani kłamstwa, które wciąż mi wmawiasz.  
    Otworzyłem usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale umilkłem, gdy wypowiedziałeś to ostatnie zdanie. Patrzysz na mnie tym znaczącym spojrzeniem, mówiącym „Myślałeś, że się nie domyślę, Ahominecchi?”, z tym uśmiechem sugerującym, bym się poddał, bo i tak nic nie wskóram.   
    Kiedy stałeś się takim głupcem?  
    Dotykasz ostrożnie mojej dłoni, nachylając się lekko ku mnie. Wbijam wzrok w twoje długie palce, które splątują się z moimi, tworząc kontrast. Spoglądam w twoje złote oczy. Mam wrażenie, że patrzę na przeciwieństwo samego siebie. Jesteśmy jak dzień i noc, ty promieniujesz jasnymi barwami, wyglądasz jak słońce, którym cieszą się wszyscy ci, dla których życie ma sens, ma znaczenie. Ja z kolei jestem ponury, jak wiszący na ciemnym niebie księżyc, do którego wzdychają samotnicy. Cichy, niepozorny potwór budzący udręki tego świata.  
    Poddaję się. Powoli, niechętnie. Odwzajemniam uścisk twojej dłoni, odwracam wzrok, oślepiony blaskiem radości bijącej z twoich oczu. W tej chwili do głowy przychodzi mi zabawna myśl.  
    Pierwszy raz przegrałem z tobą 1 on 1.  
    Wstajesz. Obracasz mój wózek i powoli kierujesz się w drogę powrotną. Póki co, powstrzymuję łzy. Zostawiam je na później, gdy zamkniemy się w mieszkaniu, w naszym małym, prywatnym świecie, do którego nikt nie ma wstępu.  
    Po mojej głowie znów krążą pytania, na które nie jestem w stanie sobie odpowiedzieć. Nadal jestem przekonany, że popełniasz błąd, jednak nie mam już siły upierać się przy swoich racjach. Jestem zmęczony, czuję się bezużyteczny i bezradny.   
–    W przyszły weekend jedziemy nagrywać odcinek do Kioto – odzywasz się. Twój brzmi nieco żywiej, niż wcześniej.- Myślałem, że może odwiedzę Hanae-san i Kanae-chan.  
–    Kanae?- mruczę pod nosem.  
–    Dziewczynka, którą uratowałeś – odpowiadasz.- Zastanawiam się, co u nich słychać? Zdaje się, że skończyła już przedszkole.   
    Przypominam sobie zapłakaną pyzatą buzię o dużych zielonych oczach, którą codziennie witałem w szpitalu. Więc miała na imię Kanae? Kiedy mi się przedstawiała, tak bardzo łkała, że nie mogłem jej zrozumieć. Dlatego zwracałem się do niej po prostu „bąbelku”.  
–    Nie chciałbyś...?  
–    Nie – przerywam ci.- Nie wiem co robić, gdy kobieta płacze.   
    Nie muszę się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że się uśmiechasz. Lubisz we mnie tę słabość, prawda? Tę bezradność, gdy dzieje się coś, nad czym nie potrafię panować.   
    Wracamy do mieszkania, oddycham z ulgą, gdy znów mogę zająć swoje stałe miejsce przy oknie. Dzieci wróciły już do domu, teraz tylko bezpański pies błąkał się po ulicy.  
    Stajesz za mną i delikatnie odchylasz moją głowę w górę do tego stopnia, by móc mnie pocałować.  
    Jakbyś nie mógł zrobić tego normalnie...  
–    Zagramy w coś?- pytasz, po czym kierujesz się do szafy stojącej na korytarzu, nie czekając na moją odpowiedź. Wracasz po chwili z planszą do gry w „Chińczyka”. Rozkładasz ją na stoliku w salonie.  
    Podjeżdżam do ciebie i wybieram żółty pionek. Zawsze wybieram właśnie ten, ty zaś chwytasz za niebieski. To subtelna deklaracja naszych uczuć. Niewypowiedziana na głos obietnica, że zawsze będziemy należeć tylko do siebie.   
–    Ryouta?- Kładę moje cztery pionki na pola w kwadraciku, nie patrzę na ciebie.  
–    Hmm?  
–    Chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks?  
    Spoglądasz na mnie, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Na twoich policzkach pojawią się delikatne rumieńce, odgarniasz nerwowo włosy.  
–    T-to nie jest coś, czego potrzebuję – mamroczesz, układając pospiesznie swoje figurki i biorąc do ręki kostkę.  
–    To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie – zauważam z lekkim uśmiechem.- Po prostu jestem ciekaw, czy mnie pragniesz.  
–    Oczywiście, że tak – mówisz cicho.- Ale wiem, że tego nie lubisz.  
–    Nigdy nie mówiłem, że tego nie lubię – mruczę, rzucając ci złe spojrzenie.- Po wypadku ciężko mi było przyzwyczaić się do tego, że teraz to ja muszę być na dole. Tobie to pewnie bardzo pasowało, co?  
–    T-to nie tak...!- Widząc mój uśmiech, rumienisz się bardziej i przygryzasz wargę.- N-no dobrze, może troszeczkę... lubię nad tobą dominować...- przyznajesz nieśmiało.- A-ale wiem, że nie jest łatwo, więc...  
–    Chcesz się dziś ze mną kochać?  
–    Eh?!- Patrzysz na mnie w zupełnym szoku.- A... a ty tego chcesz? Jeśli tak, to... to ja też.  
–    To ja cię zapytałem.  
–    Chcę – mówisz cicho, spuszczając wzrok.- Tylko... trochę się obawiam... nie kochaliśmy się od roku... właściwie to... nie wiem nawet, czy jesteśmy ze sobą, czy nie?- Patrzysz na mnie płonącym wzrokiem.- Teraz już jest dobrze, prawda? Nie będziesz we mnie rzucał wazonami i kubkami?  
–    N-nie...- Czuję rumieńce na swojej twarzy.- Przepraszam za tamto, ale... ja naprawdę uważam, że powinieneś odejść.  
–    Nie zrobię tego – mówisz twardo, wstając i podchodząc do mnie. Klękasz przede mną i przysuwasz się, by mnie pocałować. Łączysz nasze usta na kilka długich sekund.- Kocham cię, Daiki.  
–    Uhm...- Kiwam głową i pozwalam sobie na to, by cię przytulić. Odwzajemniasz uścisk, słyszę jak wzdychasz. Twój oddech łaskocze moją szyję. Powoli całuję cię w policzek.  
    Wiem, że już nie ma dla mnie drogi ucieczki.  
    Kiedy ostatni raz pozwoliłem ci dotknąć mnie w ten sposób? Kiedy ostatnio wsunąłeś pieszczotliwie dłoń w moje włosy, całując mnie?   
    Czułem się podle, kiedy wziąłeś mnie na ręce – ty, którego zawsze ja nosiłem, chcąc zaimponować ci swoją siłą – i zaniosłeś mnie do sypialni. Zawsze byłeś taki silny? Dlaczego dopiero teraz dostrzegam, jak wspaniałym mężczyzną jesteś?  
    Kładziesz mnie na łóżku i ostrożnie układasz się obok. Ciemne zasłony okien, nie rozsunięte z rana, osłaniają nas przed resztą świata, niczym kurtyna teatralna po zakończeniu przedstawienia. Skończyliśmy już odgrywanie naszych ról – dwójki przyjaciół, gdzie jeden opiekuje się uparcie drugim. Teraz mogliśmy oddać się tej skrywanej przed widzami prawdzie, tu, za kulisami pozorów i złudzeń.  
    Ściągasz ze mnie koszulkę, później z siebie. Patrzę na twoją nagą klatkę piersiową, na jasną skórę. Dotykam jej, przesuwam dłońmi, by przypomnieć sobie jej gładkość. Sprawdzam kształt każdego mięśnia, od nowa ucząc się ich na pamięć.  
    Chwytasz moją dłoń i kładziesz ją sobie na piersi, tej, pod którą bije nieustannie twoje serce. Czuję pod palcami jego rytm, silny, pewny, odrobinę przyspieszony. Zamykam oczy, mając wrażenie, że i moje przystosowuje się do tempa twojego.  
    Zupełnie, jakbyśmy stawali się jednością. Jakby granica między kontrastem ciebie i mnie zamazywała się, scalając nas ze sobą.  
    Pozbywasz się z nas reszty ubrań. Widzę, jak bardzo jesteś podniecony. Gdy znów kładziesz się na mnie, sięgam dłonią do twojego krocza i gładzę delikatne nabrzmiałego członka. Jęczysz drżąco, kryjąc twarz w zagłębieniu mojej szyi. Całujesz ją raz po raz, między przerwami w oddechu.   
    Zapomniałem już, jak silne są twoje reakcje na pieszczoty. Tęsknię za chwilami, kiedy i ja odczuwałem przyjemność w tych rejonach. Zazdroszczę ci tego, Ryouta.  
    Całujesz leniwie moje ramię, przesuwając ustami do obojczyka. Opadam na materac, oddając ci się całkowicie, z drobnymi łzami w oczach.   
    Boję się. Sam nie wiem dlaczego, po prostu czuję w piersi kujące uczucie strachu. Wsuwam dłonie w twoje włosy, przyciągam cię do siebie, bezgłośnie błagając o pocałunek, prosząc cię o tę bliskość, którą każdego dnia ofiarowujesz mi bez słowa. Mimo, że tyle razy ją odrzucałem, tyle razy opierałem się jej.  
    Nasze pocałunki stają się coraz bardziej namiętne, coraz bardziej zachłanne. Ich zarys tkwiący w pamięci zaostrza się z każdym kolejnym zetknięciem naszych warg. Spod przymrużonych powiek widzę, że zamknąłeś oczy. Twoje brwi drgają lekko, jakbyś powstrzymywał się od płaczu. To sprawia, że wzruszam się jeszcze bardziej.  
    Nienawidzę płakać. To oznaka słabości, której stałem się symbolem.  
–    Daiki...- szepczesz, przerywając pocałunek i patrząc na mnie.- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz?  
–    Teraz mnie o to pytasz?- Uśmiecham się do ciebie, głaszcząc delikatnie twój policzek.- Jasne, że tego chcę. Jeśli w ten sposób mogę... choć trochę ci się odwdzięczyć...  
–    Nie masz za co mi się odwdzięczać – wzdychasz, całując moje czoło.- Moja miłość nie jest jednostronna.  
–    Aleś ty pewny siebie...  
–    Mówię, co widzę – śmiejesz się przez łzy. Przełykasz ślinę i całujesz mnie krótko, lekko.- Kocham cię, Daiki.  
–    Ja też cię kocham, Ryouta – szepczę.  
    Chociaż nie musisz tego robić, sięgasz po oliwkę. Nawilżasz palce i zaczynasz pocierać nimi mój odbyt. Zaciskam zęby, nie chcąc się w tej chwili rozpłakać. Jeśli to zrobię, wiem, że się zatrzymasz. Nie pozwolę na to, chcę, byśmy dotrwali do końca. Ten nowy, pierwszy raz, zupełnie inny od poprzednich.  
–    Przestań już, przecież jestem rozluźniony – wzdycham, kiedy wciąż nie wyjmujesz ze mnie palców.  
–    Proszę... pozwól mi zrobić to tak, jak robiłeś to ty – szepczesz.  
    Milknę, zaskoczony tymi słowami. Nie wiem, co mógłbym ci na to opowiedzieć. Chociaż powinienem raczej zacząć od tego, że nie do końca cię rozumiem. I pewnie minie jeszcze trochę czasu, nim to się zmieni.  
    Nie popędzam cię już. Chcę, byś robił to tak długo, jak tylko masz ochotę. Lubię twój dotyk, zapach twojej skóry i miękkość włosów. Dotykam ich teraz, kiedy całujesz i liżesz moje sutki. Zagryzam wargę, wzdychając. Choć wiem, że nie będzie mi dane dojść razem z tobą, odczuwam przyjemność, kiedy pieścisz górną część mojego ciała. Czuję dreszcze, gdy całujesz moją szyję i przygryzasz płatek ucha. Kiedy dotykasz mnie tak czule, a jednocześnie tak zachłannie, tak intensywnie.  
    Patrzę, jak przysuwasz się do mnie, rozkładasz ostrożnie moje nogi i unosisz biodra. Wsuwasz się we mnie powoli, jakbyś bał się, że zaraz krzyknę z bólu.  
    Ale przecież ja nic nie czuję. Nic, prócz satysfakcji z tego, że jest ci dobrze.  
    Zaczynasz się we mnie poruszać. Dyszysz ciężko, widzę kropelki potu błyszczące się na twojej twarzy. Zaciskasz powieki, oblizujesz wyschnięte usta. Jęczysz, co chwila przyspieszając.  
    Uśmiecham się do ciebie, widząc, że próbujesz powstrzymać łzy. Wystarcza jeden mój pocałunek, byś przestał wytrzymywać. Patrzysz na mnie zamglonym, mokrym spojrzeniem. Chcę dodać ci otuchy swoim uśmiechem, nawet jeśli wiem, że wygląda ona na wymuszony.   
–    Nie przejmuj się – szepczę.- Proszę... nie przejmuj się.  
    Wtulasz się we mnie, łkając cicho, jednak nie zaprzestajesz ruchów. Obejmuję cię ramionami, całując policzek. Zamykam oczy, czując się okropnie. Jak pozbawiona życia marionetka lalkarza, nieożywiona zabawka zakochana w swoim właścicielu.  
    Naprawdę wierzysz, że to kiedyś się zmieni? Że wszystko wróci do normy i znów będziemy kochać się, odczuwając tę samą przyjemność, w tym samym czasie?  
–    Kocham cię...- szepczę.  
    Zwalniasz ruchy, pojękując i oddychając jeszcze szybciej. Unosisz lekko głowę i całujesz mnie delikatnie, pozostawiając na wargach słony smak swoich łez. Na twojej zapłakanej twarzy widzę spełnienie i uczucia, którymi mnie darzysz.  
    Nigdzie nie widzę niechęci, czy nienawiści.  
    Uśmiechasz się powoli, jakby nieśmiało.  
–    Ja ciebie też kocham, Daiki – mówisz cicho.- Nie masz nic przeciwko... żebym został na noc?  
–    Nie – odpowiadam spokojnie.- Jeśli chcesz... znaczy... pewnie nie powinienem ci tego proponować, ale... jeśli chcesz, to wprowadź się tutaj z powrotem...  
    Kładziesz się obok i wzdychasz ciężko, obejmując mnie.  
–    Jutro przywiozę rzeczy. Zaraz po śniadaniu.  
–    Pakowanie ich zajmie ci kilka godzin.  
–    Nie rozpakowałem kartonów...  
–    Nie?!- Patrzę na ciebie z niedowierzaniem.- Przecież... nie mieszkamy razem od prawie roku... a ty nadal się nie rozpakowałeś?  
–    Czekałem, aż zmienisz zdanie – mruczysz, nieco nadąsany, rumieniąc się.- Uparciuch!  
–    W... wybacz – bąkam.  
–    Nie szkodzi, cieszę się, że w końcu do tego doszło – śmiejesz się i cmokasz mnie w policzek.- Zdrzemniesz się ze mną?  
–    Jasne, ale przykryj nas czymś. Nie chcę, żebyś się przeziębił.  
–    Nie jest zimno – zauważasz, jednak posłusznie sięgasz po koc i nakrywasz nas. Przytulasz się do mnie, wpatrując uważnie w moją twarz.- Proszę cię, nie rób tak więcej... dobrze?  
    Wzdycham i już chcę ci odpowiedzieć, kiedy unosisz głowę i całujesz mnie mocno, nie dopuszczając do słowa. Rozkoszuję się smakiem twoich ust. Przymykam oczy, zapominając już, co chciałem powiedzieć.  
    Niech ci będzie. I tak nie mam już z tobą szans.  
  



End file.
